OBJECTIVE: Characterization of the keratinization process in normal and pathologic skin. APPROACH: Correlated electron microscope and biochemical studies of formation, fate and chemical composition of epidermal differentiation products such as filaments, membrane coating granules, keratohyalin granules, and modified plasma membranes.